


Can’t wait longer

by Sparknshine_MH



Series: Love and love [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparknshine_MH/pseuds/Sparknshine_MH
Summary: Seongwu and Minhyun playing cards and bet about punishing the losers. And Seongwu lose to Minhyun yesterday. So Minhyun take his time to punish Seongwu as much as he wants. And Seongwu loses it!





	Can’t wait longer

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story! I hope you enjoy it.   
> You can dm / find me on twitter @sparknshine_mh  
> Dont hesitate to say hello!

Seongwu come home faster today. He usually likes to talk in the cafe near his company. Even if he likes to be home as well. He know why he is feeling so horny all day. Because of this little plug inside his hole vibrating slow, not so hard to make him cum. But not too slow so he still get horny everytime. The plug not too deep inside him, just 7cm long. Disturbing enough but never edging him. 

'Shit, Minhyunie' Seongwu minds. It will be okay if it just a plug, but it vibrates inside his hole. Seongwu can just take the plug out anytime but his pride never let him to be that kind of losers.  
'Im kinda like it too' Seongwu thinks.  
Minhyun and himself always like to spice his sex life with this kind of play. They like to edging each other. Minhyun really like it when Seongwu trembling hard under him while his fingers explore deeper and slow in Seongwu hole. The squelching sound gonna make Seongwu squirming and precum splurting from his penis. And the same goes to Seongwu, he really like it while he tied Minhyun hands into the headboard and give him a show, edging Minhyun and stopping right there. Makes Minhyun groans. 

Seongwu knows he is kinky, but he is not that kinky to using plug to the company. But he loses while play cards with Minhyun yesterday and this is his punishment. He already refuse it and asking for another punishments instead. But Minhyun not even thinking twice. He kept grinning while seeing Seongwu preparing himself this morning. He is already leaking with precum while Minhyun insert his middle finger, joining Seongwu middle finger in his wet hole. Its feels so hot. While Minhyun lazily insert his hand not trying to touch Seongwu prostate but provocative enough to touching it. While he want to insert another fingers Minhyun not let him and saying if he want to cum, just cum with this 2 finger.  
"You want to cum or not? Hm?" Ask Minhyun  
"Uh i want to cum" plead Seongwu  
"Just cum with my finger. Can you? Dont touch your penis or im going to ring it" Minhyun smirk. Seongwu whining with that statement.  
"Push it deeper Minhyun-a" ask Seongwu while grinds his butt to Minhyun finger.  
"No, work for it baby. I know my finger already long enough to touch your prostate. Fuck yourself to my finger baby" Minhyun still smirking. Proud he can makes Seongwu lose his mind like this.  
Seongwu fucking himself to Minhyun finger, he know two fingers never enough. He likes it rough and deep but while Minhyun in this state, he cant ask for more or Minhyun gonna left him hanging. And its gonna be a hard day for Seongwu.  
Seongwu moving his own hips to find his release. Its embarrassing enough knowing he fucking Minhyun fingers like this.  
"Ha-ah-ngh" Seongwu moans  
"Like it, hm? I know you like it so much Seongwu. Fucking my fingers like this" Minhyun so hard seeing Seongwu in this state. They already wash this morning  
'I think we gonna shower again after this' Minhyun thinks.  
He start to push down his sweat pants. Push enough just to pull out his penis. Start to touching the slit. He press his hard groin to Seongwu leaking hole just to get the lube to his penis. Seongwu moan loud from minhyun pressing his hard member to Seongwu hole.  
"Want me to fuck you baby?" Ask Minhyun  
"Yes-ah, please fuck me with your penis Minyeon-ah" his hole twitching at the idea Minhyun gonna fuck him right now. But he knows Minhyun too well, he gonna tease Seongwu until the end.  
"Yes its right what you think baby. Im not gonna fuck you right now" Minhyun chuckles.  
"Kept riding my fingers baby, i know you can cum from this" Minhyun say, kissing Seongwu ass cheeks and biting it.  
Seongwu kept moving his hips, fucking himself to Minhyun hands. Seongwu already so ready to cum because this feels too hot. He grinds himself to Minhyun fingers, direct it to his prostate. When Minhyun fingers touch it, he let out his high-pitched moans. He kept fucking Minhyun fingers as it kept touching Seongwu prostate. Minhyun already leaked precum too while seeing Seongwu fucking himself to his fingers. Minhyun knows Seongwu gonna cum soon, his hole squelch and twitching so hard. Minhyun already at the edge too.  
"Minyeon-a i-m go-gonna cum, uh" say Seongwu  
He want to cum inside Seongwu hole, he kept stroking his penis and while he gonna cum. He removed his fingers from Seongwu hole and insert his hard member to Seongwu hole. Minhyun cumming hard as he seeing Seongwu cumming too. Seongwu shock from the stretch and it feels so good. Seongwu cumming from the sudden stretch and feels something hot and wet inside his leaking hole. He cumming in instant. Minhyun just insert the head of his penis but Seongwu cum like crazy. He chuckles after come back from his high, pulled out his penis and plugging Seongwu hole. Kissing Seongwu back and turn Seongwu so he lays on his back. Minhyun kept chuckles seeing Seongwu still close his eyes, still feeling his orgasm.  
"You really like the stretch Seongwu ya, we should insert something next time" Minhyun said, kissing Seongwu lips.  
"I dont want to go to work today. Lets just cuddle Minhyunie" pout Seongwu, still tired from his high orgasm before.  
"Im gonna get killed by a customer, Seongwu-ya" said Minhyun, while he gets up from the bed to cleans Seongwu. Minhyun come back with a warm wet clothes, cleaning Seongwu hole and thighs from excessive lube and cleans himself afterwards.  
"Lets go works baby, enjoy today" Minhyun smiles, peck Seongwu lips one more time and get dressed to go meet his clients. Before he goes out he saw Seongwu naked, he approach him and smiles.  
"I forgot something" Minhyun open Seongwu legs as Seongwu give him a warning look.  
"No i dont have time to another round Seongwu" Minhyun chuckles and kissing Seongwu lips. His hand reaching Seongwu asscheeks and touch the bottom of the plug. He pull it half way and start pushing it back. They both can hears squelching sound and Seongwu already gripping his front polo shirt. Minhyun start penetrate the plug inside Seongwu wet hole. Not pull out completely because he want his cum stays inside Seongwu. Seongwu already whimpering, still sensitive after the first orgasm before. And he feels something vibrates. He can feels Minhyun grins.  
"Ah-uh fuck you Minhyun" curse Seongwu  
Minhyun chuckles.  
"I love you to baby" kissing Seongwu cheek as he keeps fucking Seongwu with the plug.  
"A-ah shit im gonna cum again minyeon-a, ngh-h" Seongwu starts trembling as he lets out incoherent sound.  
"Dont cum until i let you baby" Minhyun command.  
Seongwu keeps whimpering as Minhyun playing with his red perky bud in his chest. Seongwu want to cry because its feels so good. Really good. He wants to cum. Wants to cum so bad.  
"You're so beautiful baby” Minhyun said tease Seongwu nipple.  
“Look at this” Minhyun touch Seongwu slit make him whimpering while his other hand still penetrate Seongwu with the plug.  
“It’s so wet baby. You keep leaking with precum” grins Minhyun  
Seongwu just keep moaning like crazy and whimpering lewd sound. He want to suppress his own moan, but this strange sound keep came out from his mouth.  
Minhyun starts touching seongwu slit, pressing his thumb to the hole infront seongwu penis.  
“NGH! Minyeon-MINYEON, mngh.. please let me c-cum, ha-ngh i cant h-hold it n-ngh anymore” pleads Seongwu.  
Minhyun keep digging his finger to the slit in Seongwu penis. Smirking and lick Seongwu ears  
“Cum baby, now” said Minhyun while he stirs the plug and push the plug hard into Seongwu hole.  
And Seongwu cum, so hard until he feels he blacked out for a moment. His cum come out like piss not creamy anymore. He keeps holding on Minhyun, his legs feel like jelly now.  
Minhyun really like this sight, Seongwu that give up to Minhyun just to find his release.  
‘Its so cute’ Minhyun thinks.  
“Can you stand up baby? Want me to carry you?” Asked Minhyun. Worried this time  
“Yes, please. My legs give up Minyeonie” answer Seongwu as Minhyun carry him with bridal style. After put Seongwu in the bed he pick up a pack of wet wipes from the drawers. He cleans Seongwu from the butt to his penis and get a little whimper from Seongwu, hurts from overstimulation.  
“Do you need something? I need to go to my clients now” ask Minhyun peck Seongwu lips  
“Stoping this plug from vibrating” Seongwu give him a puppy eyes.  
Minhyun giggles knowing this just a trick  
“No Seongwu this is your punishment. I already let you cumming twice right?” Minhyun carresing Seongwu cheeks, still red from exhaustion.  
“Lets play another game tomorrow. I gonna beat you and punishing you Minhyun. No pity. I will punish you hard” pout Seongwu.  
Minhyun laugh so hard at this. His baby is so cute. Minhyun really wants to absent today to cuddles and giving Seongwu all of his attention, but his client cant wait anymore.  
“Okay, i will let you do everything that you want baby. Only if i lose” giggles Minhyun.  
“You wont go to your clients? You gonna be late minyeonie” reminds Seongwu  
“Ah i want to be here a little more. Okay im going baby. You should get dressed and go to works okay? I love you” Minhyun saying goodbye after kissing Seongwu.  
“I love you too sunshine” Seongwu smiles.

Not long after Minhyun goes to meet his clients. Seongwu preparing himself to go to his company. Even if he knows he cant concentrate anymore. 

He keeps thinking about Minhyun and getting hard in the office. Of course, Seongwu covered it well in front of his friend. But this is so embarrassing and make his adrenaline rushing. He dont want to disturb Minhyun while he working. So he kept it to himself. Not trying to touching his groin too because he knows he gonna lose control as soon as he touch it. So he try to distract himself.  
‘Just 3 hours more. I will endure it’ says Seongwu in his thoughts.

After wait for so long, now he can go home. He dashing to his apartment at 25th floor. He tapping his foot, feeling impatient. As soon as the lift open he rushes to the door. When he enter, he cant see anyone home. The house dark and no sight someone inside. He want to tell Minhyun to come home faster, but decided he will do this alone first and call him later.


End file.
